Where Do We Go From Here
by AstronSoul
Summary: After the closing of the hell mouth, however Tara is very much alive and two new characters are there, who for the sake of this story have always been there. NC-17, Pairings: Willow/Tara and Emily/Raeven.
1. Chapter 1

"Where Do We Go From Here?"

By: Emily Knight

_Chapter 1_

Waking up, I blinked getting my focus into view. Natural reaction was to move, but something was pinning me down, and I winced looking down. On my chest was the most amazing woman in the world, raven black hair, and pale skin. She was nestled on my chest sleeping soundly. Looking toward the window I saw it was just becoming morning with the sun, then it hit me, I needed to pee badly. I tried to move but her arm tightened around my bandaged stomach, I groaned feeling the pressure and pain.

Examining myself best I could, I remembered the events of the day before, we had defeated the First. Sunnydale was no more, Buffy's plan for the potentials worked, Willow pulled it off expertly. Sadly a few were lost, but they died fighting to the save the world, and because of them, we succeeded. The girl in my arms started to stir, smiling I kissed her head. "Rise and shine love. " Raeven's eyes fluttered open, as she gave this sleepy lopsided grin. "Hey sweetie, oh man…" Her voice trailed off, while touched her head were a blood stained bandage was.

She had fought by Buffy's and my side bravely, but got knocked out halfway through. She had a few more bandages on her arms and legs, but now being a slayer; most of those were probably healed. "Headache, baby?" I ask, as I kiss her head, trying to move, because I still needed to pee! She sat up slowly nodding, turning away from the window. Small sounds were heard in the adjoining room to our own where Willow and Tara were staying. The redhead and I agreed we Wiccans needed to stick together for a while, at least till we knew our situation.

"Well seems everyone is getting up, but um babe can you move your legs, I REALLY need to piss?" My voice was urgent as I was ready to bolt for the bathroom. Raeven giggled, moving her legs. I tried to get up fast but was instantly slowed down by my wounds on my stomach, and chest. Wincing in pain, I get up as fast as I can to be able to make it to the bathroom. A minute after I was in the bathroom, I heard the door open, and close softly, standing in front of the mirror I had taken the bandages off my chest. Underneath revealed 3 claw-like gashes that were pretty deep, could still see muscle and tissue.

Sighing I grab my disinfectant from my pack, when a pale hand rested on mine. "Let me do it baby." The words loved and I relented willingly, sitting on the toilet seat cover. Raeven dabs a cloth into the disinfectant, and begins to clean my wounds as I try not to flinch away and whimper. "Fuck that hurts!" I grunted as I lean against the toilet backing. It felt like someone was pouring acid into the wounds, making it worse rather than helping.

The raven headed girl's eyes were soft but she kept cleaning the wounds, "Emily will you hold still already." She sighed knowing it hurt but it had to be done, wishing she could help speed the healing process like what she and the other slayers could do. She stopped, thinking for a minute. "Em baby, could you draw from a slayer it's healing to help yourself heal?" She looked at me, and I got lost in those beautiful dark eyes. Then shook my head back to reality, "I could try but you have your own injuries love…" I pointed to her bandages; she started un-wrapping her arms, legs, revealing they were completely fine.

"Well I guess that isn't a problem, take from me. Heal yourself more honey, we need you fit. All you Wiccans are the backbone of us slayers, even if many of us won't admit it." Raeven flushed a bit, she never admitted that before, not even to her blond lover that has stayed by her side, ever since they met. I take her hand and begin to draw her energy to heal, as my mind drifted to the first day we ever met.

It was a sunny day in Sunnydale and there was much going on, the house was filling up with Potentials, my own room stuffed with 13 girls plus me. Tara, Willow and I were in the yard practicing and getting some kinks worked out of some spells (knowing with three Wiccans it could be even more complicated) as Buffy brought more potentials into the backyard. We stopped what we were doing as Buffy introduced us; we nodded as each of our names was spoken.

Then Buffy introduced the girls, she lingered on a pale skinned and raven haired girl, that if I hadn't sensed her, she could have been a vampire. "This is Raeven, her watcher says she has some of the best potential he has ever seen, I am sure she will help us a lot." The smaller girl blushed at the praise and even though I hadn't shaken any of the other girl's hands, I stepped up and offered my hand in a hand shake. "It's a pleasure Raeven to meet you and the rest of you girls. We three will be your backup whenever there is trouble around.

Willow and Tara smiled, nodded at my statement as Raeven then took my hand, I felt a jolt of energy hit me, and she went wide eyed. Tara caught that something happened, pulled Willow up to stand beside me, as I let Raeven's hand go. "Ok girl's let's get you assigned sleeping arrangements." Buffy declared, she shooed the girls into the house. I slumped back a little, looking at the other two witches.

"What was that?" I asked, regaining my balance, they looked at me confused. "When I touched her, I got a rush of energy, power and l-love." I stuttered. Now they knew something was up, I never stuttered. Tara squeezed my shoulder, "Well perhaps you found your match? I felt power and a connection when I touched Willow the first time, and still do." She smiled at the redhead and pulled her to her side. "Well if that's so, I hope I found her, she is hot isn't she?" I grin and Tara nods, Willow laughs and fakes mock horror and playfully elbow's Tara in the side. "Goddess you two are damn cute, ok I am heading in to make sure Raeven rooms with me." I blush as I say it, "See you two in a bit!" I yell over my shoulder, as I run toward the back door.

Coming out of my daydream, Raeven was looking at me funny. "Baby, your chest look at it!" I looked down and noticed all gashes were healed, but one feint scratch. "Wow that really worked." Standing up I looked in the mirror, trailing fingertips over the now scars evident on my chest. Smiling; I look back at Raeven, this had helped so much, and it was all because of her. 'You helped me heal, this is amazing!"

Raeven blushed, nodding as she walked over and traced the lines she saw. "I hoped it would work, didn't know if it would though." She kept tracing over my chest, sending shivers throughout my body. Closing my eyes, I relax enjoy the feel of her fingertips on my skin. Letting out a soft moan, I pull her close to me pressing our lips together. The smaller girl responded as she wrapped her arms about my neck. "Mmmmm, now that's a kiss." She grinned and pecked my lips again then began the shower.

"Hehe, we do need to clean up, we stink a bit from yesterday's battle." I begin to strip, removing my pants quickly. Revealing I was going commando, Raeven licked her lips as she turned around. Slowly she striped, almost as if she were dancing' one by one each article of clothing fell to the floor. My body grew hot and my center was smoldering as my desire for her went up 8 notches. We pull apart, both looking at the shower; we slowly get up and move towards it.

Getting in slowly so neither of us would fall, I instantly pushed Raeven against the wall, ravaging her neck in kisses. Her mouth fell open, moaning as her hands slid down my back to grip my ass cheeks firmly. Growling into her neck; nipping as hands move down her sides to rest on her hips. I push my body into hers under the steady stream of hot water, her moans encouraging me to move forward with my plans. Latching on to her pulse point, sucking hard as nails dig into her skin.

She arched into me as my nails buried in her flesh, but only for an instant. Then hands began moving again. "Oh gods Emily, don't you dare keep teasing me!" She hissed, digging her own nails into my ass. Moaning in her ear smiling, one hand slides between her legs feeling the wetness that was there before the water had reached. "Mmmm fuck Rae you're so wet for me." I groaned as I slid a finger between her lips teasingly. Her hips bucked, telling me she wanted me inside her; however I wanted to tease a bit more. Suddenly there was a knock on the adjoining door and Tara walked through.

"Emily, Raeven?" She called out after not seeing us in the main room, we both giggle. "Um we are cleaning up Tar, what's up?" Both of us were now blushing bright red as we heard Tara gasp and stutter, "oh u-um s-so sorry, um breakfast is r-ready downstairs." A few minutes later we heard the door shut, without hesitation I begin where I left off. Sliding my fingers between Raeven's lips again, teasing her entrance.

"Fuck Emily, I need you….NOW!" She growled at me, without hesitation my fingers obeyed my lover's command, sliding deep within her. The moan coming from her throat sent my head spinning, as I begin to thrust my fingers in a steady rhythm. "Is this what you want slayer, my fingers inside pumping in and out?" Growling the words my thrusts moved faster not waiting for an answer. She nodded, her hips starting to grind on my fingers.

My thumb moved to her clit beginning to rub it in a circular motion, as I delve as deep into her pussy as I can. Curling and raking nails over all her little sweet spots. _'Goddess she is so beautiful like this, I am one lucky ass Wiccan!'_ My mind was racing; all I wanted to do was bring my love over the edge. Dropping to my knees, I suck her clit into my mouth and tease it with the tip of my tongue. The gasp I hear tells me I hit my mark, taking the bundle of nerves between my teeth I nip it gently.

"Oh yes, right….there….fuuuck!" Raeven's hips bucked as a hand slid into my hair gripping tightly. She held me against her as I started to suck hard on her clit, fingers pumping in and out of her fast, and hard. "Ohhhh yesss…right…oh EM….FUCK YES!" Feeling her clench my fingers, and drawing them deep as she came hard, drenching my fingers and hand.

"That's it baby, goddess you smell so good." I ride out her high, keeping my fingers deep inside her core. Her hand in my hair holding on tight as she slowly comes down. After a minute I slowly withdraw my fingers, beginning to lick each digit clean. "Oh yeah this is the best breakfast ever." I wink at her as I stand up, gazing into those dark satisfied eyes. She just smiled, caressing my face. Leaning into her hand; closing my eyes as I enjoy the simplest but most profound touch. "I love you, Raeven." Words were soft, full of meaning.

Raeven's eyes went wide, knowing this was the first time either of us professed any form of love. "I love you too, Emily." My eyes shot open, not expecting the mutual feeling. Then we both started to smile, meeting for a soft sensual kiss. Minutes went by our lips moving against one another's until lack of oxygen made us pull apart. Both panting we just smiled at each other as the water hit our skin. "I think we should dry off and maybe get some actual food." Giggling Raeven nodded in agreement, bending over she shut the water off: at the same time giving me the most perfect view of her ass. I lick my lips and give a low purr before she steps out of the shower. Following her, we dry off walking into the main room.

Raeven went to grab her clothes, a black skirt, with a red and black corset; followed by heavy boots and wicked bracers. She smiled at me as she began to dress, after getting dressed she sat on the bed looking at me. "Gonna get dressed at all love?" Chuckling, I move to my dresser and pull out something I hadn't worn yet. Raeven's eyes went wide as I set the articles of clothing on the bed. Dropping the towel I grab the black leather top and put it on then turn to her, "Baby will you lace me up?"

Raeven sat on the bed mouth open, looking at an intricate pure leather corset, the designs showing three witch's that were fighting something evil. Telling the story of the power of three, in friendship as well as love, she walked over and began lacing me up tightly. Stepping back she admired the corset, "Where did you get that, and OMG you never wear something this hot!" laughing I grab the leather pants that matched the corset perfectly showing skin down both sides of my legs. "I found it in a shop before we were to face the First and his army, and had to have it. The witch's look familiar, don't you think?" buttoning and zipping the pants, I pull on my knee high leather buckled boots. Beginning to secure the buckles, I hear Raeven whispering.

"The power of three, Willow, Tara and you; that's who's on the corset, you three." She walked over and caressed each image. Tara, as well as Willow was displayed on the back on each side of the lace: while the resemblance of my image was cast on the front of the corset. "Yes, we are the power of three. But baby, we couldn't have done anything without Buffy, the others. But I could have not done this without you by my side." Standing I pull Raeven into a hug, pulling away after a minute smiling. "Shall we go have breakfast?"

"yes, yes breakfast is a must right now, and I want to see everyone's eyes when they see you in this hot damn outfit. I can't believe you hid this from me woman!" I laugh and wrap an arm around her shoulder as we make our way downstairs.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We moved into the lobby of the hotel that was set up for breakfast, hand in hand. Everyone was chowing down on cereal, waffles and fruit before someone in the back shouted, "HOLY SHIT!" I chuckle and pulled Raeven with me as we make our way to the main table. I felt everyone's eyes on me, taking in my leather clad body. I never wore stuff like this in my life, but after we survived the First I decided I was going to be more daring.

Tara, Willow and Buffy smiled as we walked up, as we sat down everyone finally began eating again. "Morning guys, breakfast good?" I pulled a plate towards me that had a mountain of waffles and gave Raeven a fork to share with me. The women around the table nodded, "Did you rest well you two?" Tara asked raising a brow and smirking. We giggle, "Actually we passed out once we hit the mattress."

We ate in silence for a bit, then I noticed Willow looking over my corset. "Where did you find that Em, that is the power of three corset isn't it?" I nodded, "Yes, it's the power of three corset. Was in the leather shop Raeven likes to get her clothes at. I couldn't pass it up." The redhead reached out and traces herself on the back of the corset, "Frilly heck that's me!" The blond witch jumped up and moved to get a better view, then touched the design that was her.

Raeven shifted in her seat, I was used to them wanting to touch stuff that fascinated them, even if it was something I wore. However Raeven not so much, "Um as much as I love you witch's you mind taking yoru hands off my girl?" Raeven's voice was calm, but edgy. They nodded and just looked at the corset, chuckling I look at them. 'Look when I take it off, I will give it to you to look at, ONLY to look at mind you." Tara sat back down, taking a drink of her orange juice.

Buffy was just chowing down on food; most of the food that was on the table was now in the slayer's stomach. "Glad we came down when we did or Buffy would have eaten it all." The older slayer scowled at me but she was smiling, I laughed eating a bit more. A few slayers walked up to our table, we all stopped eating and gave them our attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but what do we do now?" they looked at the blond slayer. Buffy sat up straight clearing her throat so all could hear her, "Right now relax, you all deserve to relax, let's remember those who have fallen and take a break. We don't need to jump into anything right now, but as soon as we have a plan. We will let you all know."

Everyone murmured there approval of a break and went about their own conversations again. "Buffy we will have to find and train all the new slayers. We have our work cut out for us." Willow stated, she, Tara and I all felt the new slayers awaken when Willow released the essence of the scythe. "you're right we do, but we have been through so much together, we can do this, and now we have so many more that can help. It won't just be us anymore." The slayer smiled as we all nodded. With the other slayers with us, we wouldn't have to do what we used too. Evil wasn't just fought by us anymore.

'I think I want to go for a walk," Getting up the raven haired woman offered her hand to me, which I happily took. We said our goodbye's for the morning and headed outside into the bright sun. "Oh wow brightness, gees did the sun get even brighter since yesterday?" I ask squinting as we step outside. Raeven just shrugged, I pulled her close to me. Pressing my lips to hers in a soft chaste kiss, "What's wrong baby?" We began to walk, and she sighed, "Just don't like people getting all 'hands-on' with you is all." I smiled, many knew that Tara, Willow and I were very close. We three had grown up together, but not many knew that when it came to our bodies we were not shy around each other; well that could lead to misunderstandings when one witch touched another.

I wrap my arm around the smaller woman's shoulder as we walk down the garden path of the hotel, "I know you are not used to the relationship I have with those two. But they would never touch me in a sexual way. That's your job, no one else's." She looked up at me and smiled, then her head swung around looking into an alley. There was a figure standing in the shadows. I could tell she sensed the shadowed figure, so it had to be a vampire. '_Well there goes taking a break'_ I thought to myself as we headed toward where the figure stood.

Raeven's hand moved to a hidden pocket in her skirt, as I held a hand behind my back already forming a fire ball if it was needed. The figure stepped out a bit, it wasn't anyone I recognized. A skinny man, very pale blood stains on his brown jacket. He seemed a bit odd, then his face changed, guess he thought we would be a quick snack. I was just wondering why he was daring with the sun being just behind us. Raeven acted quickly, kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into a dumpster; and into more shadows. I ran up throwing the fireball at him. There was a loud shriek, then we saw the corpse turn into ash and scatter in the breeze.

"Well that was a rush," Raeven was looking around for any signs of well anything. I chuckled and my eyes went from their dark red/black state back to my normal steel blue. "Well we closed the hell mouth, doesn't mean evil isn't around love." I smirk as Raeven kept looking around. Leaning against the wall of the hotel my mind wanders again back in time over one of our more unique encounters.

I had convinced Buffy to put Raeven in my room, and move 6 girls out of my room to the basement. Leaving only 9 people, including myself in my large room; all the girls were in sleeping bags on the floor. I sat on the edge of my bed pulling my boots on and latching each buckle down with a loud 'snap'. They were all watching me get ready to go patrol, I was more getting ready for a hunt. We hadn't told anyone that we were going to hunt down a bringer and bring it back.

Both Faith and Buffy invited Raeven to come along, since she had experience already. Many of the girls protested, but were quickly silenced with a glare from the older slayer. Raeven was at the door, dressed in similar clothes to mine. She wore loos black leather pants, with a dark purple long sleeved blouse, knee high boots that slid on, and a black trench coat. The whole outfit made me want to jump up and kiss her. _'No kissing her woman, you just met her for goddess sake!'_ My brain was not agreeing with my wants.

As I snapped the final buckle, I stood grabbing my black leather biker jacket, emblazoned on the back was a large pentagram that looked like it was on fire. Inside the jacket, I had hidden magickal bracers that usually gave me an edge. We said goodnight to the girls and headed downstairs, as we walked I fastened the bracers to my arms with a spell. "So you're a witch huh?" I smiled and nodded, "All my life, trained to protect." Raeven simply nodded as we met the rest of the group at the door.

Buffy was wielding a sword, while Faith had her trusty Bow N' Arrow. Tara had her pouch of potions, while Willow held a few scrolls. With me wearing the bracers and a pouch of various crystals and potions; as well as throwing daggers. Raeven carried her signature Sai's (3 pronged daggers). "Ok I think we are waiting on Dawn and the Xan man." Faith stated, as soon as she did Dawn showed up with a double headed axe in her hands. Xander, playing along with his one-eyed pirate kick, had a long sword similar to one a pirate in the movies would have.

"We are set to go Buffster." Willow said opening the front door, we all walked out and into the crisp night air. Looking around at all the abandoned homes everyone sighed. "Ok we head off in groups of two, Dawn you are with Faith." Dawn squealed with glee, which made Buffy raise an eyebrow but said nothing. "Willow You're with me, Tara you're with Xander and Emily you will be with Raeven. Now if anyone finds a Bringer, or gets into troubles just yell. You know one of us will hear you." Everyone nodded their understanding and we head off in five directions.

Raeven and I took downtown; the walk was quiet as we stayed on high alert. Looking in alley's, abandoned stores anywhere that might be a hiding place. "So, you and the other two witch's…" Raeven trailed off, I sighed. "We prefer to be called Wicca's, witch's is a correct term but I have known too many bad ones." I smile warmly at her, so she knows I am not lecturing her. "Oh ok, so Wicca's. You three are close then?" I duck my head to look in a store window as I nod, "Yeah, they are my best friends, we grew up together training." I looked at the woman, she smiled and my heart went flying. _'crap if I feel like this over a smile, wonder what would happen if she touched me?'._

_We heard something come from a store a few doors down, I stayed behind Raeven; after all I was just her backup. She peeked in and then backed us up and turned around. "Bringer; rummaging through some files in the Magick Box," I sent out a message through my mind to the others. They all acknowledged and headed toward us but would be at least twenty minutes. "_We don't have twenty minutes, we need to get him. Is he alone?" I ask the potential-slayer, as she turns to look again.

She moved to the broken window, waving me close then we both hoped silently through the window. Making little noise she motioned me around to the opposite side of the store, we could easily surround him. I see a rope near me so I pick it up, holding it up slightly for Raeven to see. She nodded then we crept forward till we were on either side of the bringer. He hadn't heard us yet, thankfully. Raeven motioned for me to do something with the rope, nodding I drop it and quietly chant. The rope began to move like a snake, towards the bringers feet; with a flick of my wrist like I was tying a fast not it caught both feet in a tight hold.

Making a yanking motion, the rope pulled his feet out from under him. Raeven then jumped and landed on the bringer's chest forcing his back to the ground, but not before his knife met her thigh. I heard the woman growl hitting him, he fell back unconscious. I watched as she grimaced, pulling the knife from her thigh. I walked over and started to bind his hands securely, dragging him out of the store; dropping him on the pavement. We sat on the ground waiting for everyone, only fifteen minutes had passed. "So jump on enemies often?" I ask with a sly smile. She laughed, "Oh ya know, here and there. Gives life a bit of spice, though I rather have some other spice in my life," She looked me up and down. I gulped, '_Shit that was a line if I ever heard one!'_ I thought.

"Well you never know what the night still holds." I said calmly but smiled, leaning back on my hands I suddenly jerk my hand closest to the bringer away. I felt like I had been pricked, a small dot of blood formed on the back of my hand. "What the…"I trailed off seeing Buffy and everyone coming. They all ran up, then got shocked looks on their faces. "How did you two take down a bringer?" Buffy exhaled loudly looking between the two of us. A casual glance at Raeven and I and no one would think we had any power.

"We work well together, plus Emily took him down. I just made sure he stayed down." Raeven got up and stumbled a bit, I was at her side faster than anyone could imagine and held her up. Buffy stunned at my sudden speed just blinked. She looked at the younger potential-slayers thigh and frowned. "Seems he got one in, you ok?" The raven haired woman nodded leaning against me, "Let's get that piece of trash back to the house, I need to look after Raeven."

Buffy and faith carried the bringer while Raeven, and I walked in front of them. Tara and Xander followed the pack of the group. Carefully holding onto Raeven as we got back to the house, I led her straight to my room making her lay down. "Stay here and don't do anything, I'll be right back." I closed the door as I left, stopping the 6 girls that were wanting to go in, "Girls you will be staying downstairs tonight. Raeven is wounded and I need to get her cleaned up. Get your things quietly." I let them enter as I walked down the stairs.

Tara met me at the bottom of the stairs, "She going to be ok, that gash was pretty big?" I nodded with a small smile, "She'll be fine, her body is already healing of course not like Faith or Buffy. I need to stitch it up though. I told the rest of the girls in my room they can't stay tonight. I need to make sure Raeven gets rest." The blond smiled at me, I shook my head, "Oh no, nothing like that, I mean she has only been here for two weeks. Not like we got much chance to talk." Tara chuckled and handed me a first aid kit, "You have it bad, and so does she. I see how she looks at you. Talk to her tonight, who knows what might happen." She smirked at me, then pushed me back up the stairs.

I laughed trying to dodge the girls stampeding down the stairs, opening the door to my room then closing it and locking it. I look at Raeven, laying on my bed trying to stop the bleeding, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, I pull her hands away. "Oh wow looks like he came close to the artery." I move my hand over the open wound, the hand started to glow and slowly the bleeding stopped. Raeven looked at me wide eyed, smiling I opened the kit. "I have to stitch you up, and we have nothing for the pain, so this will hurt." I thread surgical thread through a curved needle and looked at her.

"I can take pain, and thank you for stopping the bleeding. Kinda bled on your bed…" She trailed off as I started to stitch the wound. I gave her a piece of leather belt to bite down on, sighing as I heard grunts as I worked. It took fifteen stitches to close the wound, cleaning it carefully and putting a bandage on it to protect it. I look up, I never liked inflicting pain on anyone, but this was more helping. "All done, you did well. You won't heal as fast as Buffy or Faith, but a few days and you will be good to train again. No overdoing anything." Raeven started pouting, "Does that mean no more night spice?" my hands clampered to grab the kit as it fell after hearing her words. I straightened out and chuckled nervously, "Never said that, you just need to relax. Maybe we can talk some more." I set the kit to the side and moved around the bed to the other side., changing into boy shorts and a t-shirt, I settle on the bed.

I move to my side to look at the other woman, the feint light from the lamp on the table shadowed her face beautifully. It took everything for me not to reach up and touch her face, I smile at her as she moved to face me. "So Raeven, how have you liked the past two weeks here, minus the impending apocalypse?" I smile hearing her giggle, she stretched; which gave me a nice view of her stomach. "It's been cool, I mean training all the time. One thing keeps me pretty content though." She smirked as I felt her eyes roaming my body. 'And what would that be?"

"Not what, who…see there is this woman that lives in this house, gorgeous. She walks into a room and well let's say I can't take my eyes off her." Her eyes twinkled, and she scooted closer, "Do I know this woman, I mean I should if she lives here." My hand moved of its own accord and ran fingers on the back of her hand, I heard her breath catch. " I think I might know exactly who it is, I mean does hse happen to have black hair, with blood red streaks?" My lips curved up into a sly grin as she nodded, leaning forward feeling her breath on my lips. "Well then, I can say for sure, she knows the feeling." Before I could do anything I felt soft lips on mine.

Raeven's hand moved to my side as I scooted closer, our lips in a chaste but sweet long kiss. We pulled away to gasp for air, I rolled to lay on my back sighing with a smile. Raeven moved closer, resting a hand on my clothed stomach, "That kiss was wow, wanna try for another?" She leaned into my side as I moved my head to the side, the kiss was slow but quickly deepened as I opened my mouth slowly. Moaning when I feel her tongue pass between my lips, my arms wraps around her tightly pulling her more to me.

I snap out of my daydream, Raeven was snapping her fingers in front of my eyes giggling. "Where did you go leaving me behind?" She grinned and kissed my cheek, "Oh I was thinking of our first night alone after you had arrived. When we brought the bringer down together." The smaller girl nodded, "That was the beginning of the rest of our lives, like what a month ago?" She laughed and I joined in the laughter, we had only been together one and a half month's but it felt like forever. 'Well we should go tell Buffy, vamps are about, in daylight no less." Taking Raeven's hand we headed back into the hotel, idly chatting.


	3. Chapter 3  A Problem

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

By: Astron Soul

**Chapter 3**

**Emily's POV**

Seeing that Buffy had left the lobby, Raeven went upstairs to inform her about the vamp we dusted; I however moved back through the tables to the main table seeing my best friends still there chatting. Both looking up and smiling as I sat down.

"Hey gals, are we still planning our one spell later today?" picking up my orange juice and taking a sip as I wait for a reply.

"Yeah, so what did you kill outside, felt a small surge of energy after you and your girl left?" Willow asks smiling as she leant into the blond wicca.

"There was a ugly lookin vamp, Raeven went to tell Buffy as soon as we came in, was easy enough to dust, but who knows if there are more or not." Shrugging I finish my glass as a new slayer came up to the table, her wandering eyes looking at my outfit, '_Great Kennedy….just what I need'_.

"Hi guys, Emily could I speak t you for a moment?" The brunette had been eyeing me since she joined us, but thankfully I was always with someone.

"Whatever It is, you can tell me in front of my sisters." Leaning back in my chair my silver eyes hardened as I waited. Both of my sisters were also on guard, ready to help if this slayer got out of hand.

"I was wonderin if you wanted to take a walk with me outside?" She seemed very confident but I knew what she wanted and I just couldn't do that.

"Look Kennedy…" I leaned forward on my elbows, out of the corner of my eye I say Raeven coming back, "I'm not interested in you, I don't like you that way, give it up."

The woman's smile disappeared as she stepped forward, "But I am so much better than the goth freak you are with!" My sisters and myself stood quickly, I felt very threatened; but before we could do anything the brunette was flying across the lobby and landed in a crouch after Raeven threw her.

"Listen up you little bitch!" My lover stalked over pissed as hell, "Emil y doesn't want you, so get it through that thick Neanderthal skull of yours, she's mine!" spinning and throwing a kick at the brunette's chest quickly.

Kennedy easily caught the kick with her hands, but didn't expect Raeven to jump and use her other foot nailing her and sending her backwards, "Emily has better taste than you Raeven, she could have anyone yet she chose a short stack like you!"

AT this point I was irate, I vanished from the table and appeared behind Kennedy, forcing her arm in an arm bar behind her back and forcing her to kneel; leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Listen carefully slayer, Raeven is my heart and soul. You touch her, you try to get rid of her in anyway, and I swear not even the chosen two and keep me from killing you. I don't want you, there are plenty of girls here who like you so find someone else!"

With enough force I push Kennedy forward and she falls cradling her arm close to her body, seeing she was receiving no backup, and noticing the chosen two had come down and just watched what was happening she fled to her room.

Straightening out my clothes I looked at everyone, "Anyone else have problem with who I am with?" Glaring I watch as others shook their head no, "Good, now let's relax, I know there is a pool out back so have fun!"

Quickly many of the slayers ran to their rooms to get other clothing to swim in, heading over to Faith and Buffy I smile grimly, "Keep Kennedy away from me, and away from Raeven, she comes near is and she's gonna get hurt."

"Will do, Faith and I are going to give this place and nearby buildings a once over, since you two found a vamp. We'll be back in a few hours, you Em, Will and Tara are in charge." Smiling both slayers left to begin patrol.

"Oh joy we are in charge, hear that besties?" I look across the lobby seeing the other two nod, "Well I'm gonna go find something less to wear and have a swim."

"Okay baby, I'm gonna go to the gym for a bit, that cool?" Raeven asks as she walks with me to the elevator.

"I don't mind, as long as Kennedy stays away from us that is." We make our way to our room, quickly changing. I pull on some red and black swimming trunks and a black sports bra to swim in, as Raeven pulls on some sweats and a dark purple sports bra. "I'll see ya in a bit love."

Leaning down I give my baby a soft kiss before heading to the pool.

**Raeven's POV**

As I walk to the room with the gym equipment, I couldn't help but think about that idiot Kennedy, I mean does she have a death wish?

As soon as I enter the room I silently groan, the one and only pain in the ass was there lifting weights. I try to ignore her as I move to the pull up bar, jumping easily up and grabbing it I start to do a set of pull ups.

I kept my eye on the brunette, I know she knows I am here but at least she is ignoring me so I start to do the same. After doing my set, I move on to crunches; laying down on my back on a soft yoga pad I begin.

About halfway through a shadow stands over me, opening my eyes I glare up at Kennedy who was smirking, "What the fuck do you want girl?"

Shrugging her shoulders Kennedy steps back as I stand pretty much ready for anything, "If you're not going to say anything leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you." I move to the weights, picking up some that were five times the weight of what she was using.

I saw the brunette's eyes bug a bit seeing the weight I could very easily handle, "So I think you are the next actual slayer, like if Faith dies you get her power."

The statement held some truth, though I was wondering why this woman was talking to me about it, "So what if it's true, only means you are further down on the food chain."

"Perhaps, but I know one thing you don't." The smug look on her face irritated me to no end, what is she playing at I mean really?

"And that would be?"

Grinning she stepped closer, "That Emily will tire of you, just like she got tired of Willow, Jessica and some chick named Amy. After she is done with you, she's mine."

Before I realized, I had hit the stupid bitch upside the head with one dumb bell, ironic one dumb bell hitting another dumb bell, seems to fit.

Placing the weights back on the rack; I quickly headed to the door, seeing her starting to get out I growled. "Stay away from me and Emily, I don't care about her past, she is my future not yours!"

Slamming the door behind me, my mind wandered to Willow, why didn't Emily tell me she dated Willow at one point?

TBC

**I know it's short but my life is a tad hectic, I am updating all my stories when I can. Hope you enjoyed this and I will update again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Vsions & Developments

**Where Do We Go From Here**

By: AstronSoul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of buffy, just borrow the characters. HOWEVER Emily and Raeven are my characters, please do not use unless you ask.

**Previously in chapter 3**:

Before I realized, I had hit the stupid bitch upside the head with one dumb bell, ironic one dumb bell hitting another dumb bell, seems to fit.

Placing the weights back on the rack; I quickly headed to the door, seeing her starting to get out I growled. "Stay away from me and Emily, I don't care about her past, she is my future not yours!"

Slamming the door behind me, my mind wandered to Willow, why didn't Emily tell me she dated Willow at one point?

**Chapter 4**

Raven's POV

My mind was racing as I made my way to the pool area out back, hoping I could catch up with my girlfriend to ask her some questions.

I knew about Amy and even Jessica, but she had never told me that she dated Willow at one point; I wonder what broke them up or what they did.

Shaking my head I move further down the hall and I see many of the girls trying to shake something off.

"Hey girls, what's wrong?"

"Hi Raven, we are trying to shake the extra energy off, your girlfriend was doing laps in the Olympic size pool and venting a whole ton of energy, we kinda soaked it up on accident."

A tall slender girl, I think her name is Ashley replied.

"Good way to vent it is workouts, why not work it off a bit?"

"That's a good idea, thanks Rae. Let's go girls!" A black haired girl grins as they all head to the workout room.

I watch as they leave and look in the pool area not seeing Emily, so I move down to the room that was designated for meetings.

As I round the corner I hear soft chanting, as I get closer I smile recognizing three voices in harmony.

Stopping at the door I watch as the three Wicca's practice a spell, I think it's the one that shows where the new slayers are located but I am not sure.

Soon they were finished and there were various marks on a map, as I push off the wall I don't even get a word out as I am welcomed in.

"Hello Raeven, coming to see Emily?" the redhead asks as she and her girlfriend start to clean up, but I notice Emily was still in a meditative state.

"Well she already had me coming this morning but could never hurt to go again."

The redhead stutters and blushes almost the same color as her hair, as the blond Wicca just looks down and shakes her head.

"You are insufferable Raeven, Emily will be done shortly she had a disturbing vision or so she says. She is searching for answers, though I could easily answer her questions."

The blond packed away whatever ingredients were not used as Willow swept up what was used.

"Tara, what do you mean disturbing visions?" I move to stand next to my girl as Tara shifts from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry Raeven, I can't tell you it's up to Emily to tell you when the time is right so please wait for her to sort things out and speak to you about it."

Of course, sounds just like Tara to explain but not explain. Sometimes I think Giles rubbed off on her way too much but then again she was the one with the most level head.

Sitting down beside Emily, I begin to wait for her to come out of her meditative state.

Emily's POV

Sitting in a large room with nothing in it, I am sitting in the center legs crossed and wondering, "Why the hell does it have to be her!?"

I had a vision when my sisters and I were locating other slayers, a vision I might add that has me all stressed out.

The vision itself wasn't so bad, but the message has me rattled, stating that the power of three will be strongest together to never be apart, but also there was another set of three to be set.

Now here is where it gets tricky, this new power of three is one Wicca and two slayers; with me so far? Yeah my mind went there too, myself as the Wicca, Raeven being one of the slayers but the kicker is the second slayer.

The one slayer that irritates annoys and just down right makes both Raeven and myself angry as hell…yeah that slayer; none other than Kennedy.

Now I admit, I am very much attracted to her, but I chalked that up to her being physically pretty, only recently have I started to gain feelings for the woman even if she is a damn brat but I just don't understand.

That's why I am here in this big empty room, trying to sort things out and how will my girlfriend react to this news. My sisters shared the vision, they know what's going on and they understand it but wouldn't tell me, said I have to figure it out for myself.

They say this will make us stronger, and in turn make Raeven and Kennedy stronger, see we figured Raeven was the next in line even though they are slayers they still were not at full power, when Faith dies, Raeven gets her power; not only that Kennedy gets it too.

Somewhere in fate the three of us are linked, not as friends or comrades but as lovers, all three of us, hard enough having a relationship with one person, how was it going to work with two?

"Why show me and not help me understand, why her, why the one that antagonizes us so much!?"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and a quiet voice "You must learn to love not just one but two beings, this is the way if you are to survive"

"Survive, what you mean survive!?"

"Raeven is only a part of you; Kennedy will make both of you whole."

Frowning I slowly stand, "You are telling me all three of us are destined to be together in a relationship that will make the slayers even stronger?"

"Yes"

"Do you realize how fucked up that sounds?"

"Yes"

"But it's inevitable isn't it?"

"You are quite right, this is what your sisters and you were born and for Raeven and Kennedy. Now go, Raeven has done something and you will need to rectify it."

The room around me fades, and I blink opening eyes into the room where Willow and Tara were talking and Raeven is sitting next to me.

Turning my head to look at her I ask in a whisper, "What did you do to Kennedy?"

She blinked back in surprise, "I hit a dumb bell with a dumb bell. She pissed me off."

Quickly I jumped to my feet and ran out of the room and toward the workout room, as I arrived I saw a few girls helping Kennedy to her feet, blood was dripping down her face.

"I'll take it from here girls." I state putting Kennedy's arm around my shoulders, as I do this I see many shocked faces.

"Get a first aid kit and take it to my room please, we will be up shortly."

With quiet murmurings the girls left to find what I requested as I slowly start to get Kennedy to walk.

"Kennedy, can you hear me?"

She looked groggy and I felt my anger start to raise knowing Raeven did this, shaking my head I suppress it because Raeven doesn't even know yet, "Kennedy, say something."

"I'm okay mom really just a scratch."

I stifle a giggle, then my face turns into a frown as I see Raeven come up and actually get on Kennedy's other side and help.

"You better have a damn good reason for maiming her Raeven." My tone was low and threatening.

"I uh, she pissed me off that is the only thing I can say." Raeven made sure Kennedy was secure between us, "Where are we taking her?"

"To our room, we three have some major things to discuss once we get her back to one hundred percent."

"I know, Tara and Willow wouldn't tell me…wait the three of us, this involves Kennedy?"

Sighing I nod as I see step into the elevator, "Yes, it's going to get very complicated very quickly soon."

We waited silently for our floor then went down the hall, leaning against the door was the first aid kit and all the slayers were peeking out of their rooms.

"Alright let's get her in and lying down so I can check the wound you gave her." Again my tone was low and threatening and it looked like Raeven was getting nervous but she also looked like she had hurt her lost lover at the same time.

"Emily, is it odd that I like Kennedy?"

I look up from starting to clean the wound and shake my head, "No it's not, and you are not the only one that likes her, that is one thing we will have to talk about but not right now."

Turning back I clean the wound and smile seeing she didn't need stitches, the cut was already healing quite nicely.

I sit back and watch Kennedy as she blinks, then am shocked when Raeven leans down and whispers, "Kennedy, I am so sorry I hit you. Just you tick me off so bad at times that I lash out, I am sorry."

Raeven looks at me and I smile at her giving her a small nod that I am proud of her before we notice slayers in our doorway.

"Mind giving us some privacy and shut the door!" Raeven stated in a small shout, horridly the slayers exited the door and shut it quickly.

Laughing I put a pillow under Kennedy's head, "Thanks," was all she said.

"You are welcome Kennedy, can you hear us enough to listen coherently?"

"Yeah, I can."

Scooting closer to Kennedy, I motion for Raeven to do the same, as she does I begin.

"Alright, I need you two to listen very carefully, because this affects us three and my sisters. I well we as in Willow, Tara and I had a vision. There will be another power of three but his one only contains one Wicca in it and two slayers.

I saw the faces of those three, and I saw the relationship they have. It's a unique relationship where the three are lovers, all three of them together and on a one on one basis. Are you both with me so far?"

I look at Raeven who nods, and Kennedy who nods as well.

"Raeven you are one of the slayers, Kennedy well um you are the other slayer and you can imagine who the Wicca is…"

Trailing off I start to play with my fingers, "Before anyone gets angry, tell me the truth both of you, do you find each other attractive and have you liked the person for a while?"

There was silence for a few moments; Kennedy's eyes were wide open now, looking between Raeven and myself.

"Well you know I have love, I told you on the way here." Raeven states her voice quiet.

"Um kinda yeah…yes okay yes I have liked Raeven for a while now as well, but I thought it was because she had you."

"No the feelings are genuine, Kennedy I like you as well. The three of us are to become the next power of three for a different dynamic. However I am still in the Wicca power of three as well."

Kennedy slowly sits up, still looking between us, "H-how is this going to work, you both hate me?"

Both Raeven and I shake our heads, "We both dislike you Kennedy, you are kind of a brat and in your face type. But we both also like you and maybe one day will love you. All I know is that we will have to work together and to get to know each other on an even deeper level."

"Well I agree with Raeven, though where that came from I am not sure," both women giggle, "But we will have to get to know one another as a whole and on a personal one on one basis. But we have time, we don't have to rush it, plus this feels very weird."

"Weird is an understatement, by the way thanks for helping me up here, wait are we in your room?" Kennedy looks around not recognizing any of the stuff lying around.

"Yeah, we brought you to our room, but you seem to be alright now. No thanks to Raeven." I sent glares at my girlfriend who looks down.

"It's okay, I did piss her off mentioning you and some of your exes."

My eyes go wide, "WHAT!?"

"Yeah, sorry about that didn't mean too I mean I was so jealous and angry I just um said something about you and Willow." Kennedy backed away from me a bit as I glared at her, but then my face softened and I look over at Raeven.

"You are probably wondering why I never mentioned dating Willow huh?"

The smaller woman shrugged, "I did a bit."

"It lasted two weeks, and we just decided to be friends, plus she and Tara are perfect together. We did nothing but hold hands and kiss maybe twice. Was like kissing my sister…blah"

This made everyone laugh, and seemed more relaxed; we all began talking about what this meant and what was going to happen in the future.

Little did we know it was going to make a big difference for all slayers and Wicca's.

**TBC**


End file.
